


watch me

by yawnralphio



Series: Fictober20 [12]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, fictober20, in my headcanon that is eddie's nickname for buck btw, love is stored in the peanut butter cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnralphio/pseuds/yawnralphio
Summary: Chris wants to bake cookies.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Fictober20 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967260
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	watch me

Buck sat in his living room with Christopher at his side. They'd watched several episodes already of his current obsession, a show about kids trying to save the world. His feet kicked along to the beat of the intro music where they hung off the edge of Buck's deep couch.

Chris looked up at him sharply as his feet went still.

"What's up, kiddo?" Buck asked without looking at him.

"Can we make cookies?" he asked. He wore a grin like he already knew the answer, because they both knew Buck couldn't say no to him.

"Cookies," Buck said, turning the word over. He looked down at Christopher and tried to remain impartial. "I think we can make it happen."

Chris shoved his fists in the air, hissing, "Yes!" His infectious giggle made it impossible for Buck to keep a straight face. He broke into a smile as he shook his head.

He pushed up off the couch with a stretch. "What kind of cookies do you want?"

"My dad has a good recipe," Chris said, wriggling up to the edge of the seat. "Can we ask him?"

"Of course." Buck offered his arm for Chris to lean on, and they headed toward the kitchen together. He helped Chris up onto a stool and took out his phone. "He might not answer if he's busy, okay?"

"Okay."

Buck pressed his thumb to unlock the screen and found Eddie's contact under the recent history. He clicked on the camera icon and leaned over, holding the phone so that they'd both appear in the video call.

Eddie answered after a few rings. He wasn't in turnout gear, but he was out in the open with the sound of traffic nearby. "Hey, it's my favorite boys."

"Hope we're not bothering you," Buck said, trying to get an idea of his location from what little he could see.

"Nah, we just loaded up the bus. Heading back to the house now. What's up?"

"Your son wants to make cookies."

"Cookies," Eddie said, reminiscent of the way Buck had done. "Which ones do you want?" He directed the question to Christopher.

"The peanut butter ones."

" _ Peanut butter? _ " Eddie cried dramatically, shaking his head. He slapped his hand over his chest and looked adoringly at his son. "My favorite? I'll send you guys the recipe. I gotta go. Love you!"

"Bye," Buck said. He waited for Chris to blow a kiss at the screen and then ended the call. 

While they waited for Eddie's message, Buck started pulling out what he knew he would need - flour, sugar, peanut butter. They weren't waiting long; a minute or two later, Buck's phone dinged at him. He swiped open the message to see a photo of a well loved recipe card, the looping cursive faded with time and use.

"Well," Buck sighed, looking up from the list. "We need to pick up a few things first."

A short trip to the grocery store later, Buck set down a bag of groceries on the counter.

Chris pulled out the one package that hadn't been on their list. "What should we do with these?"

"Those are for later," Buck smirked, taking the nerf guns and setting them at the far end of the island. He reached into the bag and started organizing everything. He directed Chris to one of the cabinets underneath the counter for a mixing bowl.

"Can I make it too?" Chris asked.

"Sure," Buck said, shrugging. It couldn't be that hard; he'd just show Chris what he needed to do, and if they didn't turn out right, they'd at least have his batch to fall back on.

Not that he was much of a baker, but if Eddie could make them, it had to be a walk in the park.

He planted Chris on a stool and set a mixing bowl on the counter, one with a rubber base so he wouldn't have to chase it across the laminate. Once all of their necessary tools were assembled, he went through the instructions one at a time.

First they put in the butter, which was easy to unwrap and dump in. He scooped the peanut butter and sugar into his own mixing bowl and watched Chris do the same.

"Okay," Buck said, worrying at his bottom lip. He picked up one of the eggs and held it up. "Do you want to do this yourself?"

Chris looked at the egg and nodded at Buck with determination. "Yes."

Buck couldn't help but smile. "Alright. Watch me - this is the hard part." He tapped the egg firmly against the counter and neatly pulled the two halves apart. "Easy."

He watched carefully and tried not to hover as Chris picked up one of the other eggs. His first tap against the counter didn't do much, and the second was a little too firm. Egg white oozed from the cracks.

"Oops," Chris muttered, making a face at his gooey fingers.

"That's okay. Just pull it apart over the bowl, you're doing great."

Chris dug his thumbs into the crack and separated the egg shell completely. Tiny bits of shell stuck to his fingers and some followed the broken egg yolk into the bowl. 

"Good job!" Buck insisted, leaning closer to look over the edge of the bowl.

"I guess." Chris frowned at the pieces of white floating on top of his egg.

"Here," Buck said, stepping to the other side of the kitchen. He picked up a clean towel and ran it under the sink to wet it, and handed it off to Chris so he could wipe off his hands. Then he dipped his wet fingers into the egg and scooped bits of shell out until none remained.

Chris watched him with a furrowed brow. Buck could sense how badly he wanted to give up.

"There," Buck said, wiping his hands on the corner of the towel Chris still held. "See? It's okay, we make mistakes all the time."

"But  _ you _ didn't," Chris pointed out, giving Buck a disgruntled look.

"I know. But I'm a lot older and a lot bigger than you." He put their hands palm to palm and curled his fingertips over to demonstrate, shaking Christopher's arm playfully. "You'll get there."

Chris gave him a small smile and pulled his hand free. The rest of the process was a matter of adding the dry ingredients. He only had to show Chris how to level off the flour, and soon they were covering their bowls and stowing them in the fridge.

Buck set a timer and they made their way back to the couch for more cartoons.

An hour later, he started the oven. Chris was tired from all the standing and mixing, and seemed content to let Buck do the rest on his own. He rotated tray after tray of cookies into the oven and left them to cool. They covered most of the island by the time he was done; he lost track of whose batch was whose.

He returned to the couch with a glass of milk and a few cookies for Chris, only mildly surprised to see him laid out on his side, glasses askew. His eyes were closed as he snored.

Buck set everything aside and gently picked Christopher's legs up off the floor so he would be more comfortable. He crouched down in front of him and pulled the glasses off so the frames wouldn't bend. Chris looked like Eddie when he slept, his face slack, drooling lightly onto the leather.

He leaned over to kiss the side of his head and covered him with the blanket off the back of the couch. The cookies lay forgotten as he settled in beside Chris, letting him recover the energy he'd spent standing and mixing.

The rest of the afternoon went quickly. They watched more cartoons once Chris woke up and devoured as many cookies as Buck would let him; at first it was two, and then another, and two more after that, and Buck realized far too late that he'd be handing Chris back to Eddie on a sugar rush.

The sun was setting by the time they heard Eddie's truck roll up. Buck crouched on the side of the kitchen island opposite his front door. Chris giggled next to him, ready and waiting with a nerf gun clutched in his hands.

Eddie's key turned the deadbolt and the door opened. He whistled as soon as he saw the kitchen.

"Damn,  _ cariño _ , did you make enough for all of Los Angeles?" Eddie called out. The door closed behind him and he took a few steps inside. His next words sounded around a mouthful of cookie. "Boys?"

"Now," Buck whispered, and helped Chris to his feet. He popped up as well and aimed his own nerf gun at Eddie, pelting him with a dozen little foam bullets.

To his credit, Eddie played along, jerking his torso like he was being hit for real. He stumbled until his back hit the wall and he slid down it until he hit the floor, half a cookie still clutched in one hand.

Chris walked over just to fall in Eddie's lap, giggling uncontrollably.

Buck leaned against the counter, biting into a cookie of his own. He watched Eddie wiggle his fingers against Christopher's sides.

His peals of laughter filled the loft, a sound Buck didn't think he'd ever get tired of hearing.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://yawnralphio.tumblr.com).
> 
> Reblog [here](https://yawnralphio.tumblr.com/post/631803230894047233/12-watch-me-fox-911-fluff-baking-buck-sat).


End file.
